The Waltz Continues
by charlie00
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE! If you are anything like me you were upset that GW ended with the Endless Waltz. Here is my way to satisfy my hunger 4 more! 1x? 2xH...Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Gundam Wing The Waltz Continues**

**AN**: Charliechaz here (new pen name) Umtay... well here is the dealy. This is my 1st Gundam ficcy that I've ever posted EVER! lol so be nice to me... no flamers please... sorry for the spelling/grammer... i tend to just get it all out there then head back once the whole thing is done and do a check... lol ;

**IMPORTANT**: ok so its not so important but i wanted to tell yah guys to be patient with this story please... this is just the prologue and i kind of wanted to keep to Gundam Wing tv/movie format so there is a summary like the guy does in the beginning of each episode of the show (thats the thing in Italics)... but after this that is all,i assue you. So PLEASE please please give this story a chance. a lot of thought went into it and it should be an ongoing project of mine. (i even have drawing for it so when its time i'll post the links)

**Warnings**: nothing too bad yet... later there will be a longer warning, but for now... charcter death.

**Disclaimers**: i dont own Gundam Wing nor the characters in it and if i did this wouldnt be a story it would be a TV show. BUT i do own all the OC and the idea... so no takie!

* * *

_**Prologue-**_

Death Lingered in the air, contradicting the weather outside. The sun was shinning and it was a beautiful spring day, though later on in the week, reports were predicting stormy weather on the prowl. The day would have been perfect if it wasn't for this beautifully, seemingly, immaculate man lying on his deathbed. Due to natural means of life his time on this Earth was being tragically cut short. One would assume that those closest to him would be gathered around, holding his hand during this lonely period of time, however it was quite the opposite to that. The only ones that where there to comfort him was the son he only had a short time to get to know and the maids that tend to the every need of this wealthy man. Yes the weather was quite the contradiction to the loneliness that this man was feeling inside the immense house.

000

_In the year After Colony 195 war was at hand waged between the Earth and the colonies. Rebel citizens of some colonies thought of new means of bringing their secret weapons to the Earth in any attempts to resolve this war in one last great effort. Five different colonies sent 5 young pilots to Earth in their own great mobile suits known as Gundams. Chang Wufei from the L5 colony cluster piloting the Altron. Quatre Raberba Winner from L4 piloting Sandrock. Trowa Barton coming from L3 with his Gundam Heavyarms. Duo Maxwell originating from L2 and his trusty Deathscythe, and last but not least Heero Yuy coming from L1 taking on Wing Gundam. These five young pilots were sent to Earth under the impression that they were representing and defending the colonies but later on finding that the colonies turned their backs on them leaving them to question what it was that the truly were defending. _

_Relena Darlian the daughter of the late Vice-Foreign Minster Darlian found out after the death of her father that she was in fact adopted at a young age and truly belonged to the pacifist preaching Peacecraft family. With this news Relena also found out that she was next in line to becoming Queen of the world. All this was due to the fact that her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft also know as Zechs Merquise, a high raking soldier of OZ, disowned himself from the Peacecraft family due to his blood stained hands. Relena preached peace amongst the colonies and Earth and believed that total peace through means of negotiations rather then blood shed. Due to reasons beyond Relena's control she was forced to step down from her role as Queen therefore taking on the position of Vice-Foreign Minster Darlian. The Gundam pilots were searching for something to fight for and upon hearing Relena's ideals, though sounding fairly naïve, they found them achievable and decided that they would strive for the same ideals. _

_Mobile suits were quickly evolving at this crucial moment in time and the Mobile Dolls were a common use through battle. These mobile suits were not man piloted suits but rather were strictly machines with a faster reaction time to the average human being. This also forced the Gundam pilots to evolve and upgrade their mobile suits by equipping them with the Zero System, which enhanced the pilot's mental capabilities allowing them to be two steps ahead of their enemy._

_Milliardo thought that he had to prove a point that war was something that was painful so he took it upon himself to lead a revolutionary group called White Fang. His plan was to send the large battle ship, Libra, colliding into the earth but his plans were altered when he was face to face with the Gundam pilots. Milliardo went one on one facing Heero in battle up in space. Heero seemed to have an impact on Milliardo, changing is mind to send the great ship into Earth and therefore attempting to blow it up from the inside along with himself. Upon the realization that the attempt went in vain, failing to blow up the whole ship, Heero flew ahead and aimed his Buster rifle at it blowing it into pieces sending the small scraps scattering and burning up in Earth's atmosphere. This marked the ending of the war between the colonies and Earth just in time for Christmas Eve. This peace only lasted one short year though._

_On Christmas Eve in the year After Colony 196 Mariemaia Kushrenada declared war and launching an attack on the ESUN stating that it was the will of the late Treize Kushrenada, her father. Mariemaia kidnapped Relena Peacecraft and used this to her advantage. The Gundam Pilots teamed up with the newly formed peace keeping force called the Preventors in order to stop this battle that Mariemaia started. However she was a mere puppet in the hands of Dakim Barton who used her with the intent of putting the original purpose of Operation Meteor into effect. However, again the Gundam pilots came out on top and defeated Dakim Barton. With peace once again into action and the Preventors on the watch for any new trouble, the Gundam pilots destroyed their Gundams, weapons where no longer needed in an era where peace was quickly becoming the new way of life._

And so these weapons known as Gundams were never seen again, until the beast in this endless waltz continued again. Mariemaia once said that "History is much like an endless waltz, the three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever.' So it was only a matter of time until it was time to move on to a new beat in this ever-continuing dance. Revolution was at hand, however no one knew it yet.

000

"Marquee, my son," the dying man begun. "You must live a strong life." He looked up at his son who was the spitting image of him though he was only thirteen years old. "Power runs in your blood, so don't let that strength go to waste." The man said weakly. "What should I do father?" He really only had three years to get to know his father. "Do what I would have done, I want you to make the family name proud, my son. Show the world just how strong you are and always stick to your beliefs and stay true to yourself." He felt time running short. "I will make your proud of me." Marquee assured his father and watched as he closed his eyes one last time and took his last breath.

"Your father was a strong man, even right up to his last breath." Marquee's watcher said to him from over in the shadows of the room. "And you know what your father would wants of you." She took a step forward and headed over towards the young boy who was trying to hide his tears. "He wants you to show the world just how strong the Peacecraft name truly is, and I know just the way you can do so, Master marquee." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make your proud father…" He whipped away a tear. "Milliardo."

* * *

There yah have it! it has started... please please please reviwe... i know its not that good prays that someone likes it somewhat i promise that it gets better after this. 

Charlie


	2. Chapter1

hey ya! otay after long last I update again...

I dedicate this chapter to **Allura01** cuz she is just too cool... nd my only reviewer! REVIEW PEOPLE! please

Warnings: Other then a sloppy editn' job... none yet (saving all the good shit for chapter 2)

Note: starting to pick up on plot in this chpater... but please hang in there! it will get soo much better! i have big big ideas!

* * *

Chapter 1

The year is After Colony 199 and everything seemed as they should be; however the key word there is 'seemed'. The events that were unfolding at Milliardo's estate were not yet known to the people of the world and the Colonies.

Relena returned to the Sac Kingdom, much under the influence of her brother, to take up the role of Queen of the World once again. Milliardo believe that now that everything was under control between the Earth and the Colonies, Relena was once again needed to take up the position.

"The people need you as a role model. Relena, it would be in the best interest of the people if you were to become Queen once again." Milliardo told her on their last visit with one another.

"There is no need for a queen any more Milliardo." Relena protested with her brother.

"Please Relena, as my dying wish to you, become Queen once again." Was his final plea to his sister.

"Milliardo, fine if that's what your wish is then I see no harm in it." She couldn't say no to the man she respected so much, to the one family she had left.

"I assure you there is no harm. Its what Noin and I want." He also spoke for his wife Noin who, even though protested greatly seeing how Milliardo was sick, stayed in space to resume command in the Mars Terri formation Project.

The Mars Terri formation Project was a project Milliardo had put so much effort into seeing through and once he discovered about his sickness requested Noin to stay behind to continue the project while he came back to the earth to make sure Relena would do what he had planned for her. Though he came to Earth to be near his sister, when he breathed his last breath she was nowhere near him. She was preparing for her coronation, which was to take place in two days. However Milliardo didn't die completely alone.

Marquise, his thirteen year old son, was standing beside the dying man, being the last thing that he saw before he passed into the afterlife. While in training Zechs met Noin at a young age and that's what sparked the life of Marquise when she was only fourteen years old. Though the two were never officially together at the time and were too young and busy to raise a son they handed their son over to Natasha and Malcolm. Both Natasha and Malcolm where partners with one another working under Zechs. Zechs saw the two fit to raise his son, per say, while him and Noin fought in the war. So Nat and Malcolm did as they said they would and took good care of Marquise for them. Once the war was finally over and Milliardo and Noin where finally able to settle down and start up the Mars Terri formation Project they once again reunited with their son and attempted their hand at raising a pre-teen which they had only recently become to know. In the fear that they couldn't handle it on their own, they decided to keep Nat and Malcolm there to help the two watch over him while they were at work.

"Show the world just now strong the Peacecraft name is?" Marquise repeated to himself out loud. "And how do you suggest I do that Natasha?" Marquise turned to look her right in the eyes.

'hum, this seems like its going to be easier then we had originally planned.' Natasha mused to herself. Marquise was upset, understandable, now he was putty between their fingers.

"Become King of course." She smiled with great pride. Yes things were going to be a piece of cake now that Milliardo was out of the picture at last. Everything was falling into place.

"But Aunt Relena." He thought to why his aunt wasn't there through his fathers last moments. It made him angry. Angry that no one was there, other then himself to bid this great man farewell, not even his own aunt and mother.

"Minor complications." Natasha grinned evilly.

"And what after I become King?" He was beginning to like this plan very much.

"Start a great war of your own." She looked at Marquise's face, perfect; he was already in their grasps for the moulding.

"Yes, the colonies need to understand the pain the man that once fought for them felt before he passed on. The colonies will hurt like my father's heart did today. And Earth shall learn its lesson from the pain the colonies and my father have gone through." Marquise clenched his fist.

"Yes Marquise, lets show the world how terrible Armageddon truly is. I have an army on stand by, but first lets take care of little Miss Relena."

Marquise was young, easily brainwashed. The fact that Natasha and Malcolm raised him made it even better. Marquise already trusted the two, hell in his eyes they were his parents, yet somehow Marquise always admired Milliardo and his strength throughout the war.

"Any suggestions?" He raised an eyebrow up at here waiting for her response.

"Well she is having a public coronation in two days, why not send someone to 'congratulate' her." She smiled at him hoping that he caught her drift. In response she received an equally sinister grin back from the young child. "Any Takers?" She said out loud but not directed towards Marquise.

"I think I know the perfect sniper to get the job done." Malcolm walked out from the same shadows that she had stepped out of.

"Good then, get it done." She turned to smile at him. "Already ahead of you babe." He winked out of an eye so evil it could only be Satan's eye itself.

"Perfect." Marquise hissed.

000

"Free at last!" Duo gleamed happily upon exiting the building doors. "Year one complete, three more to go." Duo stretched his arms up high over his head with satisfaction. "Thanks for agreeing to do this with me." Duo looked over at Heero standing beside him.

"It wasn't like I had anything else planned." He answered honestly.

Ever since the war ended with Mariemaia, the five former Gundam Pilots went their own ways in any attempts at forming normal lives as best as they possibly could. Quatre went back to the colony L4 and took up leadership of the colony, picking up where his father left off. Trowa saw it best to return to the colonies also and joining Catherine in the circuses once again. That is where he was truly happy. Wufei joined the Preventors along with Sally three years ago and has been busy but content doing that. Actually, throughout the past years the Preventors overall turned out to be quite the successful organization. Duo went back to L2 to work with Hilde in business however when their business picked up and expanded, this required Duo to return to school, university at that, to attain his final requirements that he needed to allow his company to fully flourish.

Upon finding out that he had to go to Earth to complete his schooling, Duo also found out that Heero was wondering around on Earth, fighting for a place to fit in. Heero had been forced to take some time off the Preventors due to the fact that he nearly lived there and Lady Une and Sally started to get bored seeing how Heero kept doing their job for them. So there Heero was, wondering around with all this free time on his hands. At the moment in time Duo had a bright light go off in his head and he suggested to Heero a way to occupy his time, to join school with him. Much to Duo's surprise Heero agreed to join him but made no promises of his stay for the full four years. Either way Duo was happy to just get a 'yes'.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Duo started towards the parking lot to retrieve his care along with Heero.

"Relena is becoming Queen in two days." Heero Thought that Duo would be able to peace it together.

"And?" Duo knew what he was talking about but loved to tease Heero about his relationship with Relena.

"She will need some protection." Heero agreed to part time Preventors job during the school year to keep them off his back about working too much. But now that summer was starting in late April that meant that he could go back to his muchly desired full time position, not that it wasn't like he was already full time when school was even on. "Sally asked me to take on the case." Heero stated matter if fact.

"Sure you didn't volunteer for the position?" Duo smiled knowing that there was something between the two.

"Its part of the job Duo." Heero growled slightly.

"Call it what you like. We all know you accepted so that you could sneak a few more peeks at her." Duo laughed.

"If I wanted to that, Duo, Then I could just turn on the T.V." Heero smiled slightly as he climbed into his car telling Duo that talking was through for the time being. "Alright then, I'll call yah later." Duo waved to Heero once he reached his black convertible. "Sad that it never could be." Duo whispered quietly to himself. "Those two want so desperately to be together but…" Duo started up his car and prepared himself for the drive home.

He was due to go back to L2 in two days to meet back up with Hilde and boy was he excited. He missed that girl of his more then anything. He would have ran to the air port now if it wasn't for him telling Sally that he would stay for Relena's coronation. However as soon as it was finished Duo said that he 'had a girl in space to tend to.' Duo was almost one hundred percent sure that Hilde was the girl that he was going to marry. As soon as he was done his four years of school then he was going to pop the question with this big ass diamond ring, which he had his eye on for the past few months. Yes ever since the war ended three years ago, Duo was truly enjoying life and everything in between.

000

Heero was also one who couldn't complain on how life had been treating him, though he wasn't nearly as content as Duo was, he was learning how to deal with the change his life had taken a turn for. There were parts Heero would openly agree with that he would like to change. One that he would never dream of admitting to would be the situation between him and Relena, no matter who he talked to. Heero already knew that there could never be anything serious between the two but now that she was becoming Queen in two day it was defiant that it was never going to be. That still didn't change Heero's need to protect her. Second best would have to do for the time being.

Through the war was finally over he needed something to occupy his time and mind, something to make him feel more productive. He swore that he would never kill again but when it came to Relena he would in a heart beat. Part of his reason for joining Preventors, though he told Duo otherwise, was to near her and to feel complete again.

Heero planned to head back to his actual apartment to get some stuff he needed so that he could head back to Preventors HQ to prepare for Relena's coronation on Wednesday which means that he had all of tonight and all of Tuesday to plan and make sure everything was up to par. When it came to her there was no funny business. Heero wouldn't settle for anything less then a hundred and ten percent. Everything had to go as planned.

000

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Natasha approached Marquise early morning while he was eating his breakfast.

"Well of course, I don't have to lift a finger." He grinned maniacally while taking a bight out of his toast.

"Yes well the events that follow after will require you to lift something." Natasha pointed out that once the deed was done it wasn't all going to be fun and games.

"Yes I understand that." He held out a piece of toast to her.

"No thanks." She shook her head. "I have to check back up with Malcolm to make sure his sniper is ready." She bowed to him and then turned on her heel towards the door.

"Sorry Aunt Relena, but it needs to be done. I'm the rightful King." He squished a grape in his hands as he thought about the death of his father.

000

"Oh Dorothy. I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep tonight with tomorrow's events close at hand." Relena walked from one end of her office to the other continuously. She too was trying to make sure that everything was in order for tomorrow.

"Well Miss Relena, lets worry about that when tonight comes." Dorothy stood in front of Relena's desk. "Are you alright Miss Relena?" Dorothy couldn't help but ask.

"Other then being nervous?" Relena allowed a little laugh to escape her lips.

"I wasn't meaning that." Dorothy was worried.

"Then what?" Relena couldn't think of anything else other then what needed to be done tomorrow.

"I was meaning about Mr. Milliardo." Dorothy noticed Relena stop temporarily then continued her marching. Now she felt completely awful with herself for letting her own brother's death be pushed back to the last of her thoughts.

"As soon as this coronation is over with I'll have my time to greave, however now is not the time. Milliardo would be upset to know that I was allowing his death to interfere with his wishes." She handled it like a strong young woman once again.

"Would it ease your mind if I were to tell you that Heero Yuy will be attending your coronation?" Dorothy grinned knowing that now Relena's heart was beating two beats faster. "I just returned from Preventors Head Quarters and Mr. Yuy has been there ever since last night. I hear that as soon as he was done his final exam he headed strait there to get prepared for tomorrow's events." Dorothy loved the drama that was happening between the Queen and a Soldier.

"Heero." Relena whispered the familiar name.

Relena couldn't help but feel selfish when it came to Heero. She wanted so desperately to be with him and couldn't stand a moment without him by her side. So when opportunities arisen where she could be near him she always gladly accepted it with open arms. She actually planned to arrange a meeting with Heero later on in the evening to go over things for tomorrow. At least that was her excuse but it means some serious one on one time between the two. Relena always wished though that Heero wasn't so professional about everything. Maybe tonight would be different, maybe there would be some romance because once she turned Queen for good tomorrow that meant the end of her hopes for the two to get together. After that it had to be strictly professional or else it could cause some large problems. The Queen with a soldier, it would be tolerated. She knew it however she wondered if Heero knew that as well. She was praying that he would do or say something that would give her reason to back out of becoming Queen of the World. Even then she wasn't sure if she wanted to go against her dead brother's dying wishes, yet she couldn't ignore her feelings for Heero.

"I'm heading back to Preventors head quarters, would you like me to send any messages while I'm there?" Dorothy watched Relena as she though about her personal soldier. "Yes, now that you mention it. While you are there tell Heero that I would like meet with him at Seven o'clock to discuss his plans for tomorrow." Relena didn't look at Dorothy when she said this.

"I thought that Sally Po went over those with you already." Dorothy grinned inside.

"Yes she did, but I want to make sure things haven't changed from then to now. Besides I need to go over with Heero the security arrangements for my brother's funeral." Relena quickly recovered hoping that Dorothy got off her case about Heero.

"As you wish." Dorothy bowed and headed out the door.

Dorothy was actually excited to see Heero again. Who couldn't form a slight crush on the mysterious boy. Perhaps it wasn't a crush, more an infatuation with him. In fact she was actually harvesting a crush for the young businessman, Quatre. Ever since her fight with him back in 195 she had gotten in contact with him to apologize for her actions and from that point on the two had quite a few meetings and feelings started to grow. Unlike Relena's situation with Heero, Dorothy was actually allowed to be with Quatre. She was secretly hoping that in Relena's line of work she would see him as often as possible.

000

"Hey there buddy!" Duo's cheery voice rang through the office. "How long have you been here for?" Duo looked over at the exhausted man.

"Since yesterday." Heero momentarily looked up from his computer.

"Well no offence but you look like shit." Duo walked over to a chair that was in front of Heero's desk and took a seat in it. "So when do I get an office like this?" He looked around at Heero's office.

"When you actually _join_ Preventors." Heero looked at Duo to see what it was that he was looking at.

"No seriously man, you look exhausted." Duo noticed Heero drawing his attention back to his work. "You should rest up now and finish up what ever is needed to be done later." Duo tried to convince Heero to rest up.

"I'm not tired." Heero said coolie.

"My ass you aren't." Duo couldn't help but laugh at Heero. "How I see it is that you will end up going into tomorrow tired, half aware and could wind up doing a crucial slip up." Duo tried to point out the logic of getting some rest. "You're right." Heero begun to close the folders on his computer, then transfer everything to disk.

"Want me to wake you up?" Duo looked down at his watch. "No, that's alright." Heero said as he took the disk out of the computer and stood up. "I figure its twelve now, so if I wake up for eight, eight hours is more then enough." Just as he was about to walk around from his desk there was a knock on the door and Dorothy popped her head from between the cracks.

"Hey yah Dorothy!" Duo waved from his seat. He had only gotten the chance to meet her after the war was over when Quatre introduced him to her. Duo personally wasn't too fawned over her but he sucked it up enough to be kind to her. Quatre seemed to like her therefore she must be all right.

"Dorothy." Heero acknowledged.

"Duo," Dorothy looked at the braided boy then quickly turning her attention to Heero. "Heero I have a message from Miss Relena." She smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Heero grunted indicating for her to continue.

"She would like to meet up with you at nineteen hundred hours to discuss the security plans for tomorrow." Dorothy continued to smile and examined Heero's face.

"Didn't Sally go over those with her already?" Heero looked up at Dorothy.

"Yes that's what I thought but she says that she wants to make sure nothing has changed." Dorothy kept her gaze firm. "Well tell her they haven't." Heero knew what was up and thought that he could get out of it.

"I think Miss Relena would rather hear it from you. Plus she said something about making arrangements for Mr. Milliardo's funeral." She grinned again.

"Seven hundred hours it is." Heero sighed deeply knowing that he wouldn't win this one.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Dorothy bowed and then left Heero and Duo alone.

"So I guess I'm waking you up at six then?" Duo more then stated rather then asked.

"Yah, I guess." Heero was all lost in thought. This was the last thing he needed right before a big mission. It was reasons like that Heero was wishing that things were like they were during the war times. Back when he was on his own nearly completely void of all emotions. But somehow three years of peace had made him soft and now he had to us up a whole lot more energy trying to tame these new emotions just before he went out on a mission.

"Well are yah going?" Duo raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yah we will brief back here at 21 hundred hours." Heero grabbed the disk and followed Duo out. "Alrighty then, I'll see yah later buddy." Duo waved and went the opposite direction down the hall.

Heero was actually glad that duo suggested sleep. That meant that he could head to his room which Preventors HQ provided for him, and sleep. HQ offered full time Preventors a place to sleep on the base for those who didn't have an apartment, those who planned on staying over time or for those much like Heero who couldn't get their ass out long enough to live a life. Yes sleep is just what he needed, then after Relena was done her Queen business he could return to his apartment which he hardly saw in day and sleep for two strait.

000

It had only seemed like minutes when an annoying beep rang though Heero's dreams causing his eyes to snap open and allowing a sigh to escape his mouth. It was six o'clock, time to shower, get dressed then meet up with Relena to discuss with her whatever it was that she wanted to talk about. He had just pushed himself out of the military cot when there was a bang on the door and Duo's voice cut through the silence.

"Yo Heero," Duo pushed the door open a crack, not big enough to put his head through, just enough to peep inside at the dark room. "You awake?" Duo smiled to himself thinking that for once he caught Heero off his guard seeing how the room was still dark. "Heero?" He questioned once more and begun to open the door even further.

"Yes." Heero growled and moved into Duo's view.

"Ok then, just checkn'. I'll see you at the briefing." Duo smiled then waved as he walked away.

'gotta remember to start to lock the doors.' Heero mentally cursed at himself. He then went his way to the shower.

000

Relena waited patiently in her office for seven to roll around and for Heero to march into her office. As weird as it always sounded to her, she still couldn't convince herself that seeing Heero wasn't something special. Every time she saw the young man she found herself breathless and not nearly as powerful as she normally felt. She wished so much that Heero didn't have that kind of an impact on her like he did but it wasn't avoidable. She thought that maybe if she could calm herself down before he walked in then maybe she could keep up her false front of strength when she was around him. No matter how much she prepared for his arrival she would never be totally ready to face him especially not at that moment in time. Relena tried to snap on the diplomat face when she heard the knock and knew whom it was. She wasn't about to look weak in front of the man she loved.

Relena quickly pulled out a file and tried to look as though she was busy studying the plans for tomorrow before she spoke.

"You may come in now." She held her strong tone and fought against the urge to life up her head and look him in the eyes.

"You asked for me." She could hear his strong voice at the other end of the room and heard him close the door behind him.

"Ah, Heero." She said as she looked up from her 'paper work' and finally acknowledge that he was in the room.

Heero's facial features didn't falter at the sight of Relena. He managed to keep his strong stone like features and looked right into Relena's eyes.

"Please take a seat." She motioned towards the chair that was in front of her desk. Heero walked over however did not sit down but stood strong in front of her.

"I called you here to discuss the security plans for tomorrow." She lied but did a good job at it, naturally; after all she was a politician. "Nothing has changed I assume?" She held eye contact with Heero the whole time. "Everything is still how we previously discussed." He remained formal, which bothered Relena slightly. Now was as good as time as any to get it out in the open.

"In your opinion Heero, do you think that what I'm about to do is a good idea?" She was slowly getting to her point. "If this is what the world needs." Heero avoided the feeling of his own soul as often as he could.

"You didn't answer my question." She grew slightly annoyed. "I see no harm in it. The people love you Relena, you have nothing to lose." He noticed her looking away in disappointment like that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I have you to lose." She said hardly audible. "There could never be anything between us, Relena." Heero was working on gaining emotion but when it came to dealing with other people he was still lacking in the sensitive area.

It took everything Relena had to not break down right there in front of Heero. A loss of composure in front of the man she loved was the last thing she needed at the current moment in time.

"Relena you must understand that the people need you. As much as I feel for you it would still be selfish to take you away from them to have you all to myself." He moved closer towards her allowing some passion to slip between the two. It was also out in the open. Heero did have some feelings for her. Weather they were the right ones or not she still couldn't decipher. "Your love for me is strong, however your love towards the people is stronger." He clasped Relena's hands in his and stared her right in the eyes. This was quickly becoming more then she could handle causing her to tear up despite her promise to herself not to be a mess around him.

"So you do admit to having feelings towards me Heero." She smiled as Heero could only sigh. "So how could you say that there is no chance for us when you admit to these emotions. As long as we have that there is still hope." She placed his hand on her heart to feel the love that fluttered deep inside of her.

"Relena, you are about to become Queen of the World in less than a days time. I am nothing but a soldier. The people would never accept it." He sighed and took his hand back from her.

"That's why I am asking you if becoming Queen is the right thing." She searched into his eyes for a small glimmer of hope.

"You can't do that Relena. You know this just as well as I do." He was beginning to get frustrated. Why couldn't she see things the way he did and just make everything easy for the both of them. He wasn't about to throw away everything Relena had just for his personal purposes, it wasn't right.

"Just tell me that you don't care for me Heero and I will drop this and return back to the professional relationship that you so desperately seek." She allowed a tear to slip in her fit of rage, which was beginning to show as much as she didn't want it to. She knew he cared however she was so angry at how he never once thought of what he wanted an instead only thought of the good of the people.

Heero stood there staring at her searching deep inside himself for the answer which was needed at the moment in time and the mask that was needed to be worn to pull off a believable answer. "I don't care for you the way you care for me. You are the Queen and I care about your safety. You are also a friend however I have no romantic feelings towards you." He watched as a new set of tears spilled out of her eyes.

"A lie." She whispered.

"Now if you would please excuse me I have minor planning to finish for tomorrow's events." He bowed to Relena and walked towards the door. "Good luck with tomorrow and I'll see you at the after party." He said flatly as he watched Relena who was completely speechless.

She didn't know what to say in response to what he said… a friend? That was surly a lie. There was passion between them however Relena understood what Heero was doing, He wanted world peace, he wanted Relena to fall in love with someone who would return it to the extent that she was feeling. Heero could hardly admit to himself his own feelings let along his feelings towards someone else.

"Good Evening Heero." She said just above a whisper.

"Good evening." He said coolly and exited.

"A lie…" Relena still continued to whispers to herself. After Heero left she sat down at her desk, placed her head down and started to cry. Someday she was sure that she would thank Heero for what he did but none the less it still hurt to hear those words come out of his mouth, though she knew that they were lies. "You are a lire Heero Yuy." She continued to cry alone unable to think if nothing but the words that came out of his mouth and the moments of passion that they had shared in the past.

000

Heero stood outside the office in which he had just exited and listened to Relena cry to herself.

"I'm sorry Relena." He said as he held his mask so well. "I could never love the way you do. And you deserve much better then what I could ever dream of giving you." He was angry with himself for being the emotionless being that he truly was. He was getting better, even he admitted to that but he would never fully be human to someone who was filled with everything a human should have. The truth was the he would most likely end up being lonely for the rest of his life. If the doctors hadn't of beat the happiness, the humanity out of him he just may have been a different person then he was today. Hell he could have ended up being the next Duo for all he knew. Ok so maybe not as far as Duo considering the thought made him shudder, but nearly normal, dare he say Quatre normal? All of the pilots were not normal after going through what they went through, 'normal' was too bold of a word to use.

"Sorry Relena." He whispered one last time and walked away towards his office.

"Wow wow, where do you think you're going?" Heero stopped dead in his tracks and faced Sally Po.

"Sally." Heero greeted one of the few women that he truly respected and trust.

"Well?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You better not be heading back to the office. You realize tomorrow is an important day with an early start." She stated rather then asked the stoked pilot.

"I have work to finish up before the morning." He just wanted to drown himself in paperwork and what not to take his mind off of what just happened moments ago with Relena.

"Never mind that. I'll get someone to finish that up for you. For now I'm ordering you to get some rest so you can be clear for tomorrow." She smiled at him.

Sally Po was always a good woman, a strong woman so it was no surprise when she got one of the top ranks in Preventors, other then Lady Une who ran the whole operation. Both women where highly respected amongst the soldiers that worked under them. It was also no surprise when Preventors ended up so successful thanks to them. Heero was another one of the high-ranking officers in Preventors. He was another large part of the success along with Wufei who was his equal. The only problem with Heero was that he couldn't be behind a desk when a mission was going on; he had to lead the troops. Another problem was that he was addicted to his work. He hardly saw his home, not nearly as much as he saw his bunks in the Preventors building.

The Preventors HQ quickly became his home shortly after the war. After getting in trouble with Lady Une about working too much, Heero decided to take Duo up on his offer to go to school. Even after he decided to go to school he still was a workaholic. He stopped working long enough to eat from time to time, go to class then do the homework and on a good day he would have some sleep.

"You hear me Heero, that's an order. Get your ass to bed." She smiled to him in a friendly manner.

"I have a briefing at 9 o'clock with Duo and the other team members." Heero tried to think of a reason why he could remain the work addict that he truly was for the time being.

"Like I said Heero, I have someone covering it for you." She grinned even wider and passed off a wink in Heero's direction.

"If you insist." He sighed after an inner debate he had with himself to decide weather he wanted to give in to sleep or try to keep his hard ass persona in tack.

"Then we will brief tomorrow morning at 6 in my office." Heero still wanted to feel in control however they were on to him about his work habits.

"No need for that. Heero you have prepared for this the moment you heard about it. Like I said, its been covered. Just go to bed and I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning to hand out the equipment." Sally waved him off. "Very well." Heero sighed yet again that night. To him it seemed like he was doing an awful lot of sighing the past while.

With that he turned around from the direction of his office and started to walk the other way. 'Do I look as tired as I feel?' Heero thought to himself as he turned into the hall, which lead to the soldiers bunks. 'Funny sleep never really bothered me as bad in the war.' He nearly sighed but caught himself before he actually did causing him to nearly bump into a boy that was scurrying around. "Sorry." The boy that was a year or two younger apologized for the nearly large impact that they almost had.

"What are you doing around here boy?" Heero couldn't help but ask. He knew everyone in the building so when some new face came around he couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Sorry sir, Private Jeremy Smith, sir." The boy noticed whom he was dealing with and saluted him. Heero didn't like this character already and just raised an eyebrow to him and kept a firm eye on him. "I'm part of the new group of Preventors who are starting here." He smiled nervously at the famous ex Gundam pilot.

"A rookie." Heero snorted. Yes, that just added the cherry to the cake. He hated careless rookies with no experience with life what so ever, and it seemed unless Heero's hearing deceived him, her heard 'group' somewhere in the nervous punk's sputters. So not only did he have to deal with one, which would be bad enough but a whole 'group' of them.

"So are you the Heero Yuy?" Heero couldn't even bring himself to answer his question. Thanks to the past wars his face had been plastered on the TV screen allowing everyone from Earth and the colonies to know who all five of them were.

"You're the guy right? The one that saved earth from Libra back in 195?" Heero watched the bouncy boy in shock and disgust. He never thought that he would ever come across someone who annoyed him more then Duo did when they first met. "Yah, I know that's you, I did my research on the Gundams, and I would like to add that you inspired me the most." It took everything Heero had to not roll his eyes to this scrawny rookie.

"Hn." Heero huffed and started to walk away.

"Well its great to meet you Heero Yuy, and I look forward to working with you in the near future." Jeremy Waved with a big grin over his face.

"Don't count on it." Heero said under his breath as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice o finally meet you Heero." Jeremy said quietly while grinning to himself. "I just hope everything goes as planned." Jeremy looked back over his shoulder at Heero who was unlocking the door to his room. 'I guess I better go to report to Lady Une before she starts getting suspicious of me.' He continued to grin and headed in the same direction, which Heero just came from.

TBC

* * *

REVIEW for the love of god people! please please? i wanna know how people are liken this and if i should continue to post or just keep it as a story for myself! please let me know what you think?

and thanks again to** Allura01**! your too sweet (and so are your stories)! sorry for the lack of reviews... sooo much uni work! shakes her fist to her movie maken' class taken so much of her time up i promise this time it wont take me nearly as long to update... my parents got me a new laptop so life is sooo much more beautiful since! hugs her lappy

Laters

Charlie


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **After long last i have updated! gomen for taken' song long... just been busy maken movies for art school...

**Warnings: **changing rating to M for lanuage... there isnt much now but there is still some... and maybe some gore... remember people the story is just starting

enjoy-

* * *

Chapter Two

"Positions check?" Heero's voice came in through the walkie-talkies that him and his team had plugged into their ears so that they could easily communicate amongst one another.

"Wufei here, everything is clear from point Z." Wufei was to be down on the ground level, standing beside Relena. He was more then likely the best man for the position. Heero studied everyone's weakness and advantages when it came to this mission and placed them accordingly. Wufei was always best with close hand-to-hand combat so Heero figured that Wufei would best suit the position of standing next to the nearly moments away from bring Queen of the world.

"Heero this is Sally and we are all good to go from where im standing." Sally was assigned to be a scout plus a medic if anything happened. "Rodger that Wufei, Sally." Heero got his gun ready in hand as time drew near.

"This is Tucker." Tucker was one of the only other Preventors member, other then the Gundam Pilots and those that he knew previously from the war, that Heero truly trusted. He didn't always start off that way but during a training match Tucker was able to hold his own and remain strong when the others could not. Heero respected the man that was remotely around his age. Most likely the cause of Heero's respect for him greatly came from the fact they were really similar to one another.

"What's your position Tucker?" Heero awaited the young man's response.

"Point Delta secure."

"Roger that." Heero confirmed his position. Heero and Tucker were basically on all the same mission with one another, the only difference was that Tucker wasn't nearly as strict as Heero was when it came to the job. Sure he took it seriously, but he didn't spend all his time there, nor was he as restricted when personality came into play.

Heero waited for a moment for their final team member to check in but when he got no indication of the position being secure he thought he would take it upon himself to confirm much to his dislike. "Duo what's your position?" Heero got tired of waiting. "The fox is in the hole." Duo's cheery voice came over breaking the silence that was bothering Heero. "I repeat, what's your position?" Heero did not have the patients for this kind of bullshit when things were so close to the commence time.

"And I repeat, Point Beta is locked down and ready for the show." Duo laughed to himself when he heard Heero's snarl through the walkie-talkie before he got the acknowledge response.

"Well you could have just said that." Heero pushed the earpiece further into his ear to make sure it didn't fall out if something happened. "Operation Crown Jewels all set and ready to commence." Heero said to no one in particular. "Roger that Rubber Ducky, lets get this show started so we can eat at the after party." Duo's smart-ass remark could be heard by the other four. 'Rubber Ducky?' Wufei silently mouthed to himself as he waited for Relena to be ready to face the lights.

It wasn't just the five of them who were there for her protection. The others were just body guards and security who were there to make sure that if there was a sneak then it was them to get shot rather then Relena. However it was the five of them who truly mattered in this case. They would be the ones to make sure that it didn't come to the point where the guards had to jump in.

"This is Wufei here. We are ready to begin." He informed the team that Relena was going to make her grand entrance. Heero held his breath in anticipation as he watched Relena walk out from behind a door dressed how any queen would be expected to be dressed. 'The role fits you well Relena.' He thought to himself then darted his eyes around the area to see if anything seemed suspicious. He was still trying to convince himself that what he did was the right thing to do. It was not only the right thing to do for the world and the colonies, in a way, but also the right thing for her if anything else.

Relena walked out to the centre platform, which held a great wooden chair draped in red silk. This time around they were going to make her queen the old fashion traditional way, which was a great difference last time when she was forced to become queen thanks to Treiz. She then looked at the crowd of people who were standing around and then looked over at the cameras briefly, upon completing that she then moved over in front of the chair and gracefully took a sat upon the thrown.

Duo watched Relena from his hiding place on the balcony then looked across to Heero who was parallel to him watching Relena down low sitting awaiting the high bishop to approach her. Duo continued to watch Heero as he then lifted his head and scanned the room carefully and then made eye contact with him momentarily. Duo couldn't help but wonder what Heero was feeling knowing that the only person he ever really got close to was now becoming further out of his reach then before. With that on his mind he also decided that it was time to go back to scouting the area with his stealth like abilities he moved from his spot to another one with ease and being unnoticed by anyone.

Relena watched the bishop approach her then darted her eye contact to see if she could find Heero in designated hiding place. When she couldn't see the stoked soldier she glanced around the entire hall again to make it seem as though she wasn't looking for someone so that she wouldn't give away her hiding space. She then looked over at Wufei who was standing stone cold in features looking around at the lower level of people. Quickly she darted her eyes to her nephew who was standing on the sidelines with his caretaker. For some reason Relena couldn't place the nearly evil expression which was slightly shinning through on his face.

Taking a deep breath she returned her attention to the bishop who was now right in front of her. If anyone was going to try anything now was the opportune moment. Sally suspected that if anyone were going to try and kill her it would be before she became queen, which Heero also agreed on. Some people were objecting to there being another queen again even though the majority welcomed it with open arms.

The bishop said a prayer and a few words telling Relena her duties as queen. She held her breath awaiting the impact of anything that meant trouble, but nothing came.

Now it was her turn to say her vows as Queen of the world as she tried to keep her calm, still nothing came. The bishop then came up to her and placed the crown on her head carefully. 'Maybe nothing is going to happen after all.' She begun to think as a small smiled began to crawl onto her lips. Relena then quickly moved her eyes to all the Preventors that were in hiding and eventually her eyes fell on Heero's at last, who only gave her a satisfied nod. Relena began to push herself out of the great wooden chair to show everyone their new Queen.

That's when the unexpected happened. A piercing noise rang though the air causing total mayhem. Heero whipped out his gun that he had just placed back in its holster and began to look around frantically for source where the shot was fired from. Wufei immediately lunged on top of Relena trying his best to protect her as her eyes grew wide and then fell shut. But when the sun shot finally registered to his ears it was too late to do any good to protect her. All Wufei could hope for was that the sniper had a bad shot, which was highly unlikely. If they, they being who ever sent him, had the guts to hire someone to do the deed they weren't going to get someone who was sloppy.

Heero looked around frantically for the sniper still with little success.

"How is she Wufei?" Heero growled into the earpiece. "Wufei!" Heero panicked at the lack of response from him as he continued to look around for where the sound came from.

"Relena." Wufei called the girl that was under him with her eyes closed. "Relena are you hurt." Wufei checked her over frantically. 'no blood, that means no open wound.' Wufei thought to himself. "Don't move Relena, keep playing dead." Wufei whispered to her so that the killer wouldn't try for a round two.

"Wufei say something!" Heero snarled. "She is fine Heero. There is no wound. I repeat, the Queen is still alive." Wufei looked up to where Heero was.

"Well where the fuck is this guy?" Heero ran around the corner of the upper balcony looking for the shooter.

"God damnit, give me status reports people." Heero grew frustrated when finally she saw it.

There only steps away from him stood a girl with a gun in her hand pointing down to the ground. Heero immediately had his gun aimed at her ready to fire no questions asked when that's when he caught a glimpse of a guy dressed in a Preventors uniform with a bullet hole square between the eyes, a pool of crimson blood drooling all over the ground and crawled its way to the shooter's feet.

That was it for Heero, he shot at her aiming to kill when his arm got knocked out of the way only allowing the bullet to pierce her in the right shoulder. Wasn't quite where he was aiming for but none the less he didn't miss her completely.

She flinched very little when the bullet connected with her shoulder but rather turned her attention to the person who was standing next to Heero. Heero also seemed to notice the presence beside him for he turned his attention towards the cause for his misfire.

"Heero stop it! She is on our side!"

"Sally?" Heero looked at Sally with confusion on his face.

"Our side?" He questioned her still not entirely sure what was going on.

Sally nodded to him and then looked over at the girl that had just been shot then over at the man on the floor.

"He's dead." The girl said flatly.

"Wow good shot." Duo said as he ran up to the quickly forming group.

"We underestimated the time." Heero mumbled to himself.

"After she becomes Queen you fuck head." The pissed off girl said before she turned to take a look at her shoulder which was causing the blood to seep down her arm and dripping onto the ground once it reached the end of her fingertips.

"Heero this is Bo." Sally noticed Heero eyeing her trying to figure out what happened.

"She is part of the new team of Preventors who arrived yesterday." Sally watched Heero's face as anger started to fill his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you inform me of her joining this mission?" Heero snapped at Sally.

"She was issued to join by Commander Une if things got nasty she was to step in." Sally looked over at Bo who was busy searching the body for any information, which could help them figure out who sent him.

"You sent a rookie to do a high operation mission like this?" He grew more and more testy by the moment.

"Now isn't the time to talk about this, Bo you should go and see a medic about that shoulder, the rest of you search this guy for any clues as to where he came from." Sally ordered.

"And Heero, meet me in my office now!" She got very agitated at the conflict that seemed to be forming.

With that said the other members of Preventors went to what they had to do to get this thing fixed between the connections this assassin was dealing with.

Heero watched them work still dazed over what happened just moments ago. Duo noticed Heero's look and walked up beside him breaking him out of his lost state of thought.

"You have to admit, she has a good shot." He pointed to the dead guy and Bo who was busy listing to Sally who was saying something to her. Heero quickly diverted his attention to her not really noticing anything other then his hate towards her and hers to him.

He continued to watch as Sally shook her hand and walked off probably to check on Wufei and Relena.

Bo started in their direction only making brief eye contact with Duo and himself. She appeared nearly not as deadly as the look she gave Heero.

Heero was almost expecting her to stop in front of them and pull some rude remark, but rather she passed by Heero in a spine chilling cold manner. She was pissed, much like he was and there was no way he was going to apologize for something he wasn't sorry he did, even if she wasn't the assassin.

He turned his head along with Duo to watch her walk towards the exit of the balcony area so that she could make her way outside and to the transportation that awaited her.

Heero noted how she didn't even pay much mind to her arm as she took her gun and placed it back of her pants.

"Rookies eh?" Duo laughed while slapping Heero on the back. "Lets just hope that they are all like her, then you wont have any problems with them out in the field." Duo looked at Heero who was still watching the direction Bo walked off to.

"She is one tough bug huh Heero?"

"A bug for sure." Heero snarled to Duo.

"Duo, Sally Po requested a meeting with you after she is done talking to Heero." Some two-month rookie ran up and informed Duo.

"Me? What did I do?" Duo scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh alright, tell her I'll be there, tell her that first I'm going to check to see how things are going with Wufei." He waved the rookie away but he didn't leave. He was looking forward to catching the next shuttle to L2 so that he wouldn't keep Hilde waiting any longer.

"And Heero Yuy, she said get a move on it, a jeep is waiting outside to take you back to HQ." The young boy told Heero her words with fear in his eyes, like he was about to say 'oh please don't kill me, I'm only the messenger.' But Heero had other things on his mind other then killing the messenger.

"Hn" He grunted and started off towards the awaiting Jeep outside.

He wasn't the slightest bit impressed that the one person he disliked the most was sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep waiting along with the driver for him to get in.

Heero didn't want to be anywhere near this Rookie but didn't really have much of a choice seeing how HQ was too far away to walk. 'Should have brought my car.' He thought bitterly to himself when she didn't even pay him one bit of her attention.

She just kept her head straight ahead and read the piece of paper that was before her. 'Would they just hurry up and get this ride over with.' He was in the Jeep now so what was the driver waiting for. He wanted so desperately to focus on anything else other then the rookie, which was sitting in the seat in font of him.

She agitated Heero for some reason. First she shows up mid way through mission, his mission at that, takes his seat in the Jeep, pays no mind to him or much else at that, meanwhile she was shot, not caring and losing blood to top it off. 'who does she think she is being all commando?' Yah, she was pissing him off.

He was relieved when the Jeep started and they were finally on their way back to HQ. 'With any luck,' Heero begun to think to himself about her again, 'I wont have to deal with her all that much after today.' He crossed his arms and stared blankly out the window diverting his thoughts to Relena and what was going to be done with her now that there was this new threat at hand.

-TBC-

* * *

**REVIEW** please I don't ask for much… love it hate it just tell me… I mean I have enough common curtsey to review all the stories I read, I only ask the same… nd if you want me to read your story.. please just point me in the direction I would love to check it out.

Sorry if there is any grammar probs and spelling ones too… it's late, and so is my posting of this chapter… gomen.

**REVIEW**!

Charlie


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I do not, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters from the show… however I do own all the new characters and the story line, so no one take!

-One lil' request, please read and please review.

-Chapter 03-

"What the hell was that back there?" Sally bit at Heero with an angry tone in her voice.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were assigning someone to the mission?" Heero yelled back at Sally with as much anger as she had in her voice, not really answering the question.

"You could have killed on of my men out there!" she continued pretending not to hear what he had said.

"And a Rookie at that!" He also continued on the same way as she had.

They both were edged over in their seats projecting their voices as well as they could. It would have been no surprise if everyone in the Preventors area could have heard what they were arguing about.

"Do you think before you shoot?" Sally raised her voiced octaves higher so that Heero could hear her above his own shouting.

"Did you ever think of telling me before allowing someone like that on MY mission!" he continued to retort.

"Yes it was your mission, and I'm sorry for not informing you." Heero heard the words, however they didn't come out of Sally's mouth. They were too calm to be hers at that moment in time.

"Lady Une." He said quietly after he turned around to see her at the door pleading with her eyes that the two of them would just calm down.

"You have to understand though, with this new arrival of Rookies came the new arrival of news of there being a hidden conspiracy of the death of Relena." Une walked over closer to Sally's desk and where Heero was standing with his hands balled in a fist.

"It wasn't conformed until late last night so instead of prepping the whole team we assigned two of our Rookies to handle it under low profile so that we wouldn't alarm Relena nor scare off the assassin." Une continued now that she had Heero's full attention. "The assassin was under the impression that we would have our guard up right until she became Queen, which he was partially correct, however he wasn't expecting some of our best Rookies to be on the guard after the crown was placed on her head." She took a seat knowing that there was a lot of explaining in store for her.

"Most of our team of Rookies which arrived yesterday are highly trained prior to arriving under the Preventors organization, Bo being one of them who came with high recommendations and extreme training." She watched Heero begin to calm down. As much calmer as he seemed she would still see in his eyes that he wasn't happy with what he was being told. Heero was a soldier and soldiers were given routines and were expected to stick to those, not have alterations, which were ordered without being prior informed.

"If you care to meet your new team and later I will give you their files to look over in your own time." She didn't ask but rather stood up and walked up and opened the door allowing a string of Rookies to walk in and like up in front of the desk. They were all formally dressed in the Preventors uniforms.

"Heero, meet your new team." Heero scanned the crowd of newbies and noticed that the one he hated the most wasn't there.

"For the two that haven't been trained yet," Une walked beside one member. "this is Private Jeremy Smith undergoing our month long training along with Nigal Berkona."

Heero took note to the two young men that stood there. He remembered Jeremy Smith from earlier and already didn't like him.

Jeremy was about a foot shorter then he was so Heero guessed that he was about 5 foot 8 inches. He had dark black hair, piercing purple eyes and weighed about 175 pounds roughly. Heero took close note to his estimations for in the future when he checked out his file to see how correct he in fact was.

"The rest of the team are already fully trained. Meet Niaya O'Connor specially trained in combat." She was short and fairly thin looking with chocolate coloured hair with an even darker brown for her eyes. She sure didn't seem like she was specially trained in combat.

"Kayden Chiba, specializes in weaponry." Kayden was about 5 foot 9 inches roughly weighed 130 pounds. He was clearly Asian, and judging by his last name Heero guessed him to be Japanese. Heero also guessed him to be about his age.

"Seth McConey, specializes in tactics." Seth looked about twenty-three years old, roughly 150 pounds and 5 feet 7 inches high. He had sandy coloured hair and crystal blue eyes. 'Looks like an air head.' Heero thought to himself.

"And Bailey Brown also specially trained in combat." Une called each one of their names as they stepped forward to salute Heero then stepped back in line to resume complete attention.

"Niaya was also assigned to the mission today." Une informed.

"How it stands now is that we have taken Relena to a secure location underneath these head quarters." Sally Po, who was clearly calm now finally spoke up.

Before she could continue with the information that happened with today there was a knock at the door preventing Sally to continue on until she accepted the interruption.

"Enter." Une called over from her standing spot.

"Ah yes, and from what I gather you have already met Bo." Une said as Bo walked up from behind her and walked closer to the desk where Sally was behind. Bo wasn't alone in entering though, with her came Tucker and took line beside the file Rookies.

Bo silently placed a piece of paper on Sally's desk and walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat.

"Bo here is specially trained for high danger operations. She along with the other four will be your new partners, or team if you will. The other two will be assigned a mentor." Une walked over to the desk near Sally and stood beside the sitting woman.

"So we have an underground warehouse here?" Heero finally spoke up. He had been working at Preventors for over a year now and he never knew that such a place existed.

"We have a couple, back in the war they were Oz's secret hangers. Now they are still secret, but used for other reasons." Sally spoke up, glad that Heero appeared slightly calmer then when he first stepped into her office.

"So what's the plan?" Sally quickly changed the subject of the hangers and onto the problem that was at hand.

"Duo should be arriving any minute now with the news on Relena and then we will go from there. Niaya, Kayden, Seth, Tucker and Bo remain here, the rest of you are dismissed." Une informed. She didn't have to tell Heero to stay, it was a given.

"With that the rookies that were dismissed saluted the head of the office and walked out the door and in entered Duo with his usual happy feeling that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

"We were expecting you." Lady Une smiled. 'well seeing how you sent a runner to tell me to come here I would assume you were.' Duo thought cockly to himself.

"Well I'm glad to see that im wanted." He grinned to the women up at the front. "How's it going Niaya?" Duo greeted the new member of the team, taking Heero back at the fact that Duo knew about the rookies before he did.

"So what's the status Duo?" Sally asked when he was finally seated in last available chair in the room.

"well, the Queen is alright, a little shooken' up and a bump on the head, but other then that she is just getting settled in the hanger." Duo was so ready to get out of this office and grab his bags to head to the soonest ship home to his woman. "As far as the attacker we are left to believe that that one who sent him was someone from the inside." He made sure he looked around the room at all the people in it, not quite sure if he trusted everyone in there or if Lady Une was doing the right thing by allowing some two day old rookies the knowledge of what was happening.

"You mean someone in Preventors?" Sally looked at Duo with a strong glare.

"We aren't too sure yet. Whether its one of us of someone close to Relena, or worst yet…both. We need to catch this guy ASAP."

"Anyhow Duo, you better cancel your plans. You're stuck here until the dust is settled." Une informed Duo of the tragic news that he didn't want to hear. Before he could help himself he was rolling his eyes and looking anywhere else then at the front of the room.

'Awh, common now,' Duo thought as he was staring out the window that was located behind the desk. His eyes were like magnets to the sky. That's where he wanted to be, that's where he was meant to be.

"So much for my vacation." He huffed in disappointment, the same disappointment that was evident on his face. 'Sorry Hilde babe, you'll have to wait for me a lil' longer.' He managed to pull his eyes away from the sky and back to the women at the front of the desk.

"So how do we go about bringing out the source?" Une asked the group before her.

"We go public." Heero finally spoke up with a very clear head. Now wasn't the time to be hot headed about certain people in the room, he would confront them later when things were not as threatening as they were.

"Why would we do something stupid like that?" Sally fixed her attention on Heero.

"To bring them out, make them believe something that isn't true."

-TBC-

I would just love it if you guys would please just REVIEW! I think that if I got a lil more reviews then I would post at a more rapid speed then I currently am. Review and I'll draw a picture for you all! I swear I am a good artist! (least I like to think that I am, after all I am going to an art university… TwT )

So please just review… if not about my story, then about the picture you would like me to draw… keep it GW based.

Thanks

--Charlie


	5. Chapter 4

An: Ok so I know this story seems to be taking a long time to get to the action, and I am sorry about that. I just hope that you people are patient with me and stick with this story even though it's a slow runner.  
With that said  
Enjoy- 

Chapter 4

"We interrupt this program with important breaking news." These words rang over every radio station, TV station, interrupting everyone from their daily viewings.

Those who were watching the television they were presented with the view of a podium surrounded by microphones from the sponsoring news providers.

From off screen a woman walked out to the platform and stood there looking around at all the reporters and at the camera that was posed strait ahead of her.

"I'm Lady Une, Head of Preventors." She looked upset in all ways possible, of course that was all part of the act.

"As many of you already know, earlier today there was an attack on the Queen around ten o'clock this morning. A ceremony was held to announce Relena Peacecraft as Queen; at ten thirty-five, only moments after she was named Queen an assassin fired one single shot hitting Relena right above the heart. The assassin was quickly disarmed and killed, however as Preventors we were unsuccessful with preventing her from getting hit." There was some mumbles that could be heard between the crowd of reporters and some quick flashes of the cameras.

"even with the best medical team available we were unable to fully mend the wound." She took a deep breath to appear as she was trying to regain her composure. "It is with my deepest sorrow to announce that at noon today Queen Relena died of her wounds." Now there was a noticeable chatter between the reporters.

"He funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock. It will be broadcasted worldwide and will be made open to the public. It was Relena's wish to share her life and death with her people. She also wished to be cremated and to have her ashes scattered out to the sea, which held significant meaning to her." She quickly looked down at the podium once more.

"I will now open up the floor to questions and answer to the best of my knowledge thus far…"

"Lady Une, any ideas as to who sent the attacker?" One voice could be heard.

"We don't know much about the assassin, however we are lead to believe that he was working in his own and has some sort of a grudge on the Queen from the past war in…"

With that said the TV turned off and the viewers who were watching sat around in silence for a moment.

"Stage one complete." Natasha said while standing up and looked over at Marquee who was sitting in silence staring at the once on television.

"So now we will wait until after the funeral before you will make you announcement of taking command." She looked over at Malcolm quickly then back at Marquee who was looking right at her.

"And once you are named King, there are a few other people standing in our way before you have absolute power." She walked over to Marquee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who?" Marquee wouldn't see who else could be standing in his way. The image was clear to him, all he had to do was step up to the platform and make everyone remember the greatness of his father.

"No one that concerns you at this moment in time." Malcolm spoke up.

"How do you expect me to rule if you don't tell me what's going on?" Marquee rose to his feet in a fit of rage.

"Trust us Marquee, its no one you wont approve of in the long run." Natasha applied more pressure to Marquee's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"When the time comes we will tell you all that you need to know." The rage was evident in young Marquee's face and Malcolm acknowledged it and tried to maintain the peace in the room.

"Your assassin was a good man." Natasha changed the subject.

"He was, however his sacrifice was crucial to overall attaining our goal."

"Sacrifices are vital in war for the better of mankind." Natasha added to what Malcolm just said.

"Don't try and tell me the basics on war. I already know that bullshit." Marquee was not impressed. He was supposed to be the leader, and them his followers. Though he looked like a child his mind was very well developed for someone his age.

"I know it seems like you aren't doing much at the moment, but after tomorrow its all you. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for everyone now would we?"

-TBC-

Ok so a lil cliff hanger for those of you who are still reading. Action is on the way, with the next two chapters I should say… I guess all the reason for this long slow intro is just that I put a lot of work coming up with the concept for this story and I want to do it right, rather then just jump into all the good shit…

REVIEW PLEASE! Really I would love someone to review! It makes me sad that no one reviews… should I keep posting or not!

Thanks

-Charlie


	6. Chapter 5

_Authors notes:_

**Lost-Remembrance: **First of all I nearly screamed when I saw that you read my story, and I mean screamed as in "OMG someone reviewed! Omg its Lost-Remembrance!! I LOVE her stories!" And truly i do! So as for our dear Heero... I love nothing more then to torture him! So no worries I do plan to cause him much pain, physical and mental.

Other notes: Motivation is the Key!! Cuz I got a new review I was motivated to type up another chapter. I actually have a lot of this story already written! Its so far filled two Books that I carry around with me every where!

Again sorry about the bad grammer... Ive been slacking off thanks to school! I only have studio courses which means filming all day/week long... sigh so my english is leaving me, soon all i'll be able to write is my own made up language!...enjoy!

* * *

Italics _flash back_

Chapter 5

Heero sat in his office in silence three hours after the funeral of the supposed dead Relena Peacecraft. He sat there waiting for a sign, any sign, of the rebel's whereabouts. If the info which Duo provided was in fact true then someone would be announcing something really soon.

All that he could think about while waiting was the events, which had just happened earlier on in the day. Even thought it was a fake funeral it seemed to hit too close to home

"Relena was a respectful, strong woman whom everyone looked up to." Everyone stood around the waterside of the Sac Kingdom.

_Quatre and Trowa took time out of their busy lives to attend the fake funeral of the 'fallen' Queen. Noin however couldn't make it in such sort notice._

_All the ex Gundam Pilots stood close together up at the front for they were always known as a major part of Relena's life. _

_Heero stood there silently looking at the box, which contained the ashes of someone unknown, someone other then Relena. The sounds of people unknown to Relena's actual life were able to be heard sniffing and sobbing. _

'_Your death saddens many people, Relena.' Heero thought. Even though they all knew that it was fake, the ex pilots still found it hard to maintain their composure. Though fake there was still some sense of truth to it. _

_As much as Relena didn't like it, she was to remain dead until this threat was over with no matter how long it may be. She didn't like the idea of running away from a problem, staying quite through this time of need. If the Preventors suspicions were in fact correct then they were on the boarder line of another war, and Relena didn't like the idea of hiding one bit. _

_However, how they put it, if she did in fact die due to reckless behaviour then there would never be peace again. History had a habit of repeating itself but maybe they needed this war as closure, to end all wars._

"_Lets take a moment of silence in respect for a woman who was stronger then anyone of us could ever imagine to be."_

_It was then that Heero realized just how much Relena meant to him. "What would I do if you were in fact gone." He nearly lost it, which was completely out of character for him. To think that a few years back he was dead set on killing her, now he couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like if she were dead. _

_Without warning bagpipes broke the silence as young Marquee walked over to the ocean side with the box of ashes. _

_He too a deep breath and emptied the remains out into the water as everyone saluted the scattering ashes. _

"_You'll be missed Queen Relena." Heero said just loud enough that those around him could hear._

"_Forever in our hearts." Quarter added. _

_Few had been told about Relena, and those that knew were sworn to secrecy._

Heero's thoughts were interrupted when he had to turn his attention to the phone on his desk which was ringing.

"Heero here."

"Heero, its Sally." He hoped that she had some information on something, anything.

"I'm sending Duo up there now. I want you two to look through all the files of those working in Preventors and those who have close connections to Relena and the Preventors.

"To see if we can find the source." Heero stated rather then asked.

"Precisely. We need to nip this in the bud before it gets any worst." There was concern in her voice.

"I've also been informed that Marquee Peacecraft is becoming king in under a week in respect for Relena."

"You mean Relena's nephew. That was quick."

"He is asking that you get a team together to guard the ceremony." Sally informed. "However we will talk about that later on. As for now I want you to focus on finding the leak. Keep as little people informed of Relena and our plans." Heero nodded on the other end of the video screen.

"Alright I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Heero turned off the screen ending the conversation.

Heero sat patiently in his office waiting for Duo to walk in, while reviewing the new Rookies' files. It seemed oddly convenient that this new group of rookies arrived just as there was an attack on Queen Relena's life. There had to be a connection in Heero's mind. The true question was who, would they make themselves noticeable already or would they hide their true identity right up till the moment the shit hit the fan.

Heero continued to ponder the subject allowing the quiet hum of the fan from his computer calm his senses.

Again without warning, which he knew would happen, Duo opened up the door popping his head in to take a look around and then invited himself in.

"So lets get this junk over with." Duo still didn't seem pleased with having to stay on earth longer then he had originally planned.

"Any key suspects?" Duo walked over to Heero's desk and took a seat in font of it.

"Well I figured that we would take a look at the rookies that have just been assigned to us." Heero tapped his pen on the desk thinking.

"I've met most of them and they all seem like good people, you don't really believe that one of them are behind this?" Duo looked up at Heero in a questioning manner.

"I don't think they behind it all but I think they are aiding whoever is in charge."

"Ok lets get this shit started." Duo leaned over in his chair and grabbed the fist file on the desk. He took one look, smirked, and then looked up at Heero with one raised eyebrow. "Bo Ogata. Curious are we?"

"She just seems fishy to me." Heero retorted and tried to play it off as though she merely a means of threat.

"So I take it that you're placing your money on Ogata to be the one behind all of this." He noted the strong glair and nod that came from Heero's direction.

"She seems odd. I mean how would she know when the assain was going to strike?"

"Yah but how come she hasn't run and told them that Relena is still alive?"

"Who's to say that this isn't their plan? To put Relena into hiding so that they can make their next move?" Heero pondered out loud. Things always seemed to come together better when one thought out loud rather then trying to sort out all the coded lines that was running through their head.

"Then why are we still hiding Relena, I mean if that's what they want then we should bring her out." Duo couldn't help but be logical.

"Its too soon to say yet. Plus if we can bring them out of hiding and catch them making their next big move then we find out who is behind all of this and get rid of them before they get rid of us."

"Ok so any OTHERS that stand out in your mind?"

"Only one, Seth McConey."

"What? Why him? He seemed pretty down to earth when I talked to him." Dup scratched his head and picked up the file, which was next in the pile.

"I did a background check on him and it turns out that he once worked for OZ, the Treize Faction, and Mariemaia's army. He was in every major organization there has been/"

"What about the others? They must have been part of some kind of army in the past." Dup leaned over once again and picked up the rest of the files and started to flip through them.

"Yah, all of them have military backgrounds, however they never took part of Mariemaia's army."

"It says here that one of them tried out for the police force" Duo waved a picture to Heero. Heero's reaction through wasn't completely unexpected.

"Yah I already know about that."

"IT says that he was discharged over violent behaviour. The file also says that he had to take two years worth of therapy and anger management."

"True, but I did a check on him and nothing came up." Heero began to type on his computer, clearly not agreeing where this conversation was heading. He trusted this guy. He could smell a snake from miles away. This guy wasn't one of them.

"What do you mean 'nothing came up' of course something came up!" Duo made quotation marks in the air when talking.

"Think about it Duo, all of us have a history of violent behaviours. Some of us more then others, but none the less, we wouldn't have been able to do what we did without it."

"Preventors is an organization that prevents violence after the war."

"Tucker is not a threat, end of discussion." He was tired of arguing over this and Duo knew Tucker perfectly well. He knew that he wasn't the one behind this. Hell Duo could have almost sworn that he was Heero's Twin, maybe with a little bit more of a sense of humour.

Duo still didn't want to let some minor detail like this pass by him. If Tucker ended up being the problem then who knows what would happen. It was only them to blame.

"If you say so buddy, but if he does turn out to be the one then don't say I didn't tell you so. And mark my words, I will rub it in that I was right." Duo warned. Duo would rather that they could end this and he could just go home to his girl. This couldn't be stressed enough. "Fine by me if you don't want to say anything about the matter, lets just move on to another folder."

TBC

Please please PLEASE review!! really, it does motivate me to post a lot quicker! and think about it, the quicker i post the quicker we get out of this detailed intro and into the cool torture scenes!! i swear it is a cool story!! just need to be motivated more to write!! REVIEW! cough where are my manners... please... i'll draw you pics to go along with!!

Charlie!


	7. Chapter 6

This one is for **Lost-Rememberance! **I wasnt going to post this one just yet but I got spamed with reviews from her, not saying that is a bad thing! THANK YOU!!! You are my motivator! Man you're too quick for me... LOL! Im glad you like and that I'm writing the characters in a way that make one wonder?

Warnings: There is death in this capter... Um... Not graphic just yet, but there will be graphic scenes later! I promise.

In case any of you are curiouse, if not then skip this lil' rant. Im taking my love of torturing Heero and making a film for school. Its just He gets caputred and then tortured badly (I do have a makeup artist working with me on this one)... any ways, when he gets out he doesnt know how to cope with what happened (rape will be involved) he ends up killing hiself. Yah I'm so excited to film this movie I thought that I would share the excitement with those who care! yay!

* * *

Chapter 6

Unlike Relena's incident with being crowned, oddly enough to the Preventors, Marquee's crowning had no troubles what so ever. Strange? Some members of Preventors were beginning to think that there was more with this son of Zechs.

After what happened with Relena, Heero decided that he didn't want to be on duty when this kid took over Relena's place making her further a memory. She was still alive, she could still see what was happening, and she was the furthest thing from a memory in Heero's eyes. No he didn't want to watch this happen to her so he allowed Wufei to take charge of this one. Besides Heero had more important things to work on like searching for who it was in Preventors that was the leak, provided that there in fact was a leak.

Marquee seemed all too happy about becoming King. It was ridiculous to think that someone at his age could become King. It seemed out of the question but it was plausible and not unheard of. There should have been an age limit on this matter in Heero's eyes, something like driving and drinking. Was Marquee mature enough, wise enough to run the world, and deal with the colonies in a diplomatic matter? Heero's only guess was that he would have to just wait to see, but something didn't smell right.

Was it odd that Marquee jumped on the ball to become King only a week after the 'death' of Relena. Something was definitely not right.

"My name is Marquee Peacecraft, the son of the late Milliardo Peacecraft," Yep here it was. "And as your new King I am declaring war on the colonies." Oh boy… This for sure was history repeating itself. "My father fought so hard to defend them years ago and even they did not show their respects towards this great man by remembering his death. Therefore I shall make everyone remember how foolish and greedy mankind truly is." Everyone on the colonies and Earth heard this declaration of war.

Those that were bored by the peace that earth and space shared were relieved to hear this new excitement. It was something that have them meaning, a purpose in life. Equally there were people who were concerned that to hear this, completely content with peace. No matter what people were feeling, a new war was at hand and people were needed to fight in it on both sides.

"Marquee, what the hell do you think your are doing?" Noin's projected voice could be heard over the videophone to Natasha and Malcolm who were hiding in the shadows, just out of Noin's line of sight.

"I'm showing my respect towards my father, something you didn't care to do."

"What are you talking about Marquee , are you out of your mind?" Marquee watched her with an unchanging face, showing that he was as serious as they came.

"Actually Noin, I haven't been thinking more clearly before." He had the nerve to use her name rather then call her 'mother'.

"And you two allowed him to become like this? I know you are there so you might as well show yourselves." She was fuming mad. Where Marquee was those two were floating close behind seeking around listing to every private conversation they ever had. If she played her cards right then she could just get Marquee to turn around and take everything back that he had just declared on TV.

"Of course we allowed him, he is King after all." Malcolm stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to Noin.

"Didn't you try and talk this out of his head?"

"All we did was present him with ideas on how to honour his father and it was up to him to take them and put them into action." Natasha followed Malcolm's suit standing so Noin could see her, grinning wildly.

"We will just have to wait and see who is in charge, I'm taking the next shuttle back to Earth and we will sort this out when I get there." She was livid that her own son, Milliardo's blood could pull something so foolish.

"Don't bother, you never loved father or else you wouldn't be jumping so quickly to diminish the thought of honouring him." Marquee slammed his fist down on the table that was in front of him.

"Don't say that, I loved your father more then anything and only did as he wished." Noin was to the point of tears, being accused of not loving Milliardo was the hardest blow anyone could have ever landed.

"Never say I didn't never loved your father again do you hear me."

"Well if you would have loved him then you would have been here when he died, if you loved him then you would have been at his funeral instead of just I, IF you LOVED him then you would support me on my decision to honour him!" Marquee stood up in anger.

"What you are saying is foolish, your father would have thought so, and he fought so hard to obtain peace. Marquee this is not happening, you hear me! I'm taking the next shuttle to earth and I will stop you seeing how I can't change your mind."

"You don't know what you are talking about. There is no way you could be my real mother."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I still wont let you get away with this." She said and finished the conversation by cutting the connection.

"We will just have to see about that." Malcolm stated while walking over to the desk and pressing some numbers on the video communicator.

Before long a face popped up of an ordinary looking man wearing a uniform Marquee guessed to be that of his army. The colours were Royal blue, red black and gold. A uniform fit for an army of the King.

"Hummale Here." The man saluted.

"Hummale, the pawn is in place. Take it out like we discussed." Malcolm grinned at Natasha and the to Marquee.

"Roger that." Hummale saluted again and the screen went black.

"What was that about?" Marquee looked over with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Just taking care of the last person standing in our way."

"You mean my mother?"

"You must understand Marquee, with her alive she jeopardises our whole operation. She didn't pay the proper respect to Mr. Milliardo as she should have." Natasha spoke up trying to make young Marquee realize that there needed to be casualties before they could win the war.

"NO!" Marquee threw the papers off the desk in a fit of rage. "You are trying to take away the last person I have left!"

"You have us, besides, your mother wasn't standing by your side like she should have. I will not call off the order."

"As King I demand you call it off immediately!" He pointed to the phone.

"Its too late young mater. By now she is probably already dead." Natasha sighed out loud but grinned inside.

All the important people were out of the picture for the time being. That meant their plan was going smoothly as could be expected. After all they had years to plan this. It was just convenience that Milliardo got sick and died before they could have him killed off. Yes kids were remarkably easy to sculpt at such an impressionable age. Marquee was angry however he would get over it soon enough.

"Think about it Marquee. She betrayed your father in the war taking the side of the Gundam Pilots. She betrayed your father by not being at his side when he died. She never lobed your father and more importantly, she never loved you!" Malcolm knew all the right buttons to press to set this kid off. He was a rich little spoiled brat and always reacted, as one would expect someone so spoiled to react.

"Think about it Marquee, why would she have given you to us if she truly loved you."

"She never loved me?" Marquee repeated like some mindless machine.

"That's right Master, We were better parents then your own mother was." Natasha added.

"I have no Family." Marquee seemed angry at the thought that his own blood never in fact love him… everything he ever knew was a lie.

"I was never loved…"

TBC

* * *

All I ask for is a simple rewiew now please... I have 600 people who have read this story an only a handful of people reviewed! THANK YOU those who have and as promised here is a link to some GW art that I posted on the net enjoy!

Charlie


	8. Chapter 7

**Lost-Rememberance **: You are too cool! If anything now I'm writing this story for you... cries no one else reviews. BUT THEY SHOULD!! lol bit forceful! Thank you sooo much!

Notes/Disclaimers: I do not own GW or any of their characters... but I own the ones I made up. Nor do I own the Michael Buble song that I made refrence to! gomen. (This is not a song fic chapter trust me)

* * *

Chapter 7

"This sucks! Two days of looking at both printed files or at a damn computer screen and we are still no closer to finding out who the culprit is, and now I'm Fucking going out of my mind!" Dup rubbed his hands through his hair in exhaustion. Duo could think of a few more things that he could vent about, like how Heero didn't help make this situation more fun by adding friendly chit chat, however Une came over the computer screen with no prior warning.

"Have you two been watching the news for the past half an hour?" Une sounded upset, nothing new there.

"Hell no, we have been too busy going through these damn files." Duo moaned over from his seat. He couldn't see Une's face from where he was sitting but it didn't really matter at that moment in time. He didn't want to look at another work related thing if it could be avoided.

The time of peace had made him lazy, he was realizing what a normal person his age would be doing. He managed to discover the great art of video games and was hooked from that moment on. Video games only meant one thing to college students, couch potatoism. Wasn't a word one would find in the dictionary, but to all gamers, it was a daily habit.

"Well I suggest you do, and once your done meet me in my office ASAP!" Une cut the link leaving Heero and Duo alone only to look at each other before rushing to the remote to turn on the TV.

"As your new King I am declaring war on the colonies."

"Shortly after the declaration of war from King Marquee Peacecraft, there was an attack on the leader of the Mars Terraforming Project, Lukretsian Noin. She was announced dead at the scene. Reports tell us that an assassin from the Kings new army targeted Noin on her way to her spaceship heading to earth." Heero quickly turned off the TV.

It was like someone turned on the lights in a dark cave. The players were revealing themselves. Well that mean it was a little bit easier to find out what was really going on.

"Do you think that kid is behind all of this?" Duo looked over at Heero with questioning eyes.

"Think? I know." Heero nodded and returned the look of concern.

"It all makes sense now!" Duo also nodded. "Marquee sent the assassin to kill Relena, which means he thinks she is actually dead."

"I think he is also the one who killed Noin. She would have never let him get away with starting a new war, and he knew it…"

"So he had her killed. Sick bastard. Well then, maybe we should bring Relena back." Dup suggested.

"Why so he could only have her killed for sure this time? No I don't think that it's a good idea. We best keep her hidden and safe." Heero shook his head and headed towards the door. "Come on, we need to go and see lady Une."

-00-

"Ok so we figured out that Marquee Peacecraft is behind this." Une paced around her office waiting for a bright idea to hit her.

"But isn't this kid only thirteen years old?" Seth spoke up. Une had ordered that her most able team of Preventors to be present in the meeting.

"Yah so was Mariemaia and look at all the damage she almost caused. Don't underestimate the young who have powerful muses." Duo crossed his arms remembering the battle that could have almost been something big.

"Nonetheless they are still some pretty messed up kids." Duo couldn't even find himself smiling at his own jokes.

"Any ideas on the weapons they will be using?" Sally questioned the group.

"I have sources telling me that Marquee has numerous factories under his command which are manufacturing the latest models of mobile suits and Mobile Dolls." Bailey did the unexpected and spoke up.

"How accurate are your sources?" Wufei eyed the girl with curiosity.

"You mean you want to know who my sources are, well Wufei Chang that is none of your concern. All you need to know is that they are precise with their reports." Wufei wanted to yell something about having a little more respect with her ranking officers but this wasn't the time to let pride get in the way.

"My sources also tell me that a good majority of the man piloted suits carry some form of the Zero System, just like the ones you ex Gundam pilots are use to." She pointed to the three of them in the room. "Many of the soldiers use to work under the late Trieze Kushranada and Milliardo Peacecraft, giving them great strength and experienced fighters." Bailey continued on shocking nearly everyone in the room. Well it should have been expected; she came highly recommended for working as a spy.

"I hear they are calling themselves the Revolutionaries." Tucker added.

"How original." Duo huffed.

"Are you going to be bitter through out this whole damn war, Maxwell?" Wufei snorted. Not only was he but pretty much everyone who was around him longer then ten minutes was sick of hearing about how much he hated being here, how he missed his girl and the should just send someone to pick off that kid.

"I'll be bitter if I wanna be."

"All because you cant go home." Wufei mumbled and shook his head.

"Well if people went so stupid we wouldn't be fighting another war, keeping us from moving on with our lives. As long as there are people, religion, and property there will always be a war that we have to fight." He spoke true words through out his rant. These words were oh so true and no one in the room wanted to fight back on that last statement. 'And the God of Death will never be put to rest.' Duo added to himself.

"I think all of this is exciting." Bailey piped up again. It was strange, no one heard this girl say so much about one thing. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who was so passionate about war.

"What do you mean?" Sally said in shock.

"Well it gives us something to do." She was tired of the same old routines much like everyone else, even if she was a rookie.

"I could think of better things I could be doing." Dup mumbled. It sure did seem like he was mumbling a lot to himself a lot lately.

"Do we still have mobile suits?" Heero couldn't help but ask. He knew that they destroyed them all, but there were a lot of things going on in Preventors that he didn't know about.

"Not one single one. However under the circumstances I think we will have to get some produced, and quick!" Une shook her head. She really didn't want to be brought to the point where they needed to produced more weapons of war.

"Lets just hope it doesn't get to the point." She added.

"Well whether or not it gets to that point, I still think the wise thing to do is to get some mobile weapons whether or not we like it." Wufei thought logically.

"Yes but think of all the time we will waste training people how to pilot." Sally sighed.

"Yah but there are already people on the force who piloted them in the past, for now that will have to due." Duo sighed knowing that he just damned himself to getting inside a big hunk of metal again.

"Ok everyone is dismissed. Go home, gather what you need and report back here at 06 hundred hours. I don't expect most of you to see home for quite a while if things turn out for the worst." Une finished.

"Awh common!" Dup huffed, he was kick and tired of being on earth.

With that said everyone left the office and started on their way to the place the called home. Most of the rookies didn't have an apartment seeing how most of them were coming from the colonies.

"So you want to meet up tomorrow morning before we have to come in for some breakfast?" Dup couldn't help but asked. Actually Heero and himself often met up for a coffee before they worked or went to class. Heero never talked much, but Duo liked to believe that it calmed Heero to listen to Duo's mindless babbles.

"You pick me up at five." Heero nodded as he followed Duo out to the parking lot.

"Even now I still get shocked every time you agree to join me."

"Why should both of us bring our cars? You know as well as I do nither one of us are going home until this is over."

"Always finding a reason to cover up that you actually enjoy my company." Duo stopped when Heero reached his car.

"And thanks for reminding me about not going home!" he watched as Heero unlocked his car and opened the door.

"Five tomorrow." Heero was done talking for the time being. He just wanted to go home, eat dinner then get to bed, having the last restful sleep that he was going to have until this shit was over.

"Alright you better be up." Dup joked but knew that no one was really in the mood for jokes.

Reality of the matter was that Duo really wanted to stop smiling for everyone, everyone except his girl. He couldn't do that though as long as he was on earth.

No one saw it coming, not even Duo. If someone told him years back that he would fall in love with that little pain in the ass soldier over time he would have just laughed. At first she was an enemy, then an ally, later a friend and a roommate. It wasn't until there was peace did his heart find its own version of peace.

Duo stood around watching Heero pull away, giving a small wave and a fake smirk then turned around and continued on to walk to his car.

The sooner he got home the sooner he could call Hilde, watch some tv, and then go to bed.

"Common Duo, think of something else." He cursed to himself while he was driving home. His mind was stuck on one thing. After shaking the thought out of his head he started to ponder on how he could go abouts getting Heero a girlfriend.

"Yah right, that guy couldn't love anything other then his job." He laughed and clicked on the radio, glad that his mind was off of the love of his life.

"Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are I wanna go home." Dup listened to the words coming from the radio.

"Damn you Buble!" Duo cursed the singer and his sappy song which hit so close to home. His eyes begun to water up, but boys don't cry so he wouldn't allow himself to let one slip as he started to sing along.

"Let me go home…Damn you!" he sucked up the tears.

"Ah nothing like an oldie to cheer up the soul. That was Michael Buble with is long time hit _Home_." Duo snarled at the radio host.

"Sure nothing like an oldie. What do they think they are doing playing old music on the radio, this DJ should be shot."

TBC

* * *

Please please please review! i gotta have some fans out there... crosses her fingers REVIEW!! lol bit dramatic i know.

Thanks to those who have

Charlie


	9. Chapter 8

Notes:OMG I'm so sorry this took me so bloody long to update. I've had the last two chapters sitting on my laptop forever and here i am now updating a story you no doubt thought was dead. Well it is very much alive (I just have to type it all up when I have time) sorry again that this is taking so long to get to the action (It's worth it I promise you that!)

Please excuse the bad grammer and spelling (I'm a lazy ass)

Warnings: Bad lingo (bad words are in use for this fanfiction, for the WHOLE fic), there will be blood possibly in great depths (later on) and please please be patient with this story and please give it a real shot!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hey Duo!"

"Hey Hilde Babe." Duo was relieved that he could finally see Hilde, even if it was through the videophone.

"Any word on when you will be able to come home?" Hilde looked hopefully to Duo.

"Looks like they are going to keep me here until this new war is over." Duo sighed.

"Alright well, let me try to find someone to watch the company for a few weeks and I will take the next shuttle out that day."

"Awh Hilde, you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it Duo, just give me a week and I'll be on my way."

"Alright I guess, I mean it will be great to see you, I just don't want you going out of your way for me."

"Oh Duo, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. I'm starting to go out of my mind with all the seriousness that's going on around here." Duo couldn't help but giggle at Hilde. She always had a way with being very blunt when it came to her feelings.

"Alright babe, I'll see you soon. Send me a message with the time and day of your shuttle."

"Will do! Talk to you later! Sweet Dreams." She blew him a kiss and then cut the connection.

"I'll be dreaming of you." Duo mumbled and then headed for the shower. It was time to hit the hay, especially if he was to wake up to meet Heero first thing in the morning.

000

"Morning Sunshine!" Duo smiled as Heero plopped into the car seat beside him.

"How was your sleep?" Duo was trying to make small talk. When it came to Heero it was very small talk, but he was getting better. He could remember when he first met Heero, that guy never said a word.

"Exhausting." Heero didn't appear as though he had an unsettling sleep.

"Ah well you were thinking about everything that has been happening lately?" Duo started to pull out of Heero's driveway.

"I guess, there isn't really much else to think about." He grunted in response.

"Well let's just listen to some tunes for now and later we will worry about work." Duo knew that even with music on, there really was no escaping the hard fact of work. That didn't really matter though, Duo still loved listing to music on full blast ever since the war stopped. He found out that that things were supposed to be that way, teenagers were supposed to like music loud and partying.

"Before we continue on with our thirty minutes of non stop music we would like to bring you the news on this beautiful Sunday morning." Heero leaned in and cranked the radio a little louder so he could hear everything.

"With the new war at hand reports have been coming in that the Gundams are back. We are told that one single mobile suit believed to be a Gundam was spotted destroying warehouses late last night. These warehouses are believed to house enemy mobile dolls. However these rumours have yet to be confirmed."

Heero looked over at Duo as Duo did the same, looking for something, anything to telling each other that it was neither of them.

"Hey don't look at me, I was asleep last night. Would I have made it to your place this morning if it was me?" He had a good point. Duo also slept like most teenagers, in till after noon.

"We destroyed the Gundams years ago." They ignored the rest if the radio talk, nothing else seemed to be nearly as interesting nor important as to finding out who was the pilot of this new Gundam.

"Well you have a history if rebuilding your Gundam and keeping it hidden from all of us."

"Trust me, this time it isn't me."

"Well then, who?"

"I don't know we will just have to get to H.Q and talk to the other guys."

"Yah but you think that if they were to do something like that, they would have said something to us sooner?"

"Not necessarily, I mean Trowa and Wufei have done things in the past without any prior notice. "

"It's gotta be one of us right?" Duo took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at Heero for some sign.

"I hope so. We don't even know if there was in fact a Gundam until we get to H.Q"

"Call up the boys, we are on our way."

000

"So if none of us did it, then who?" Quatre asked the group. Whether or nor they liked it they weren't going anywhere. All the ex pilots were now involved in this war and none of them weren't permitted to leave until it was over.

Quatre didn't like the idea of there being a new war, however he didn't mind the company of the whole gang again. Oddly enough it was comforting to know where everyone was.

It wasn't like they were forced to stay, well Wufei was already working in Preventors so he wasn't permitted to leave much like Duo and Heero, however Trowa and Quatre had no obligations to Preventors but both felt obligated to remain where their friends were at. Besides, neither of them wanted another war to break out and be sitting back doing nothing when both were perfectly able to fight if need be.

"So is this guy on our side?" Duo looked around the table at his old time comrades.

"One would have to assume so, he did already destroy Marquee's mobile suit production factories. They will keep coming, but it's still a good start."

"That's true Trowa but we don't want to be too careless yet in case this guy isn't on our side or theirs."

"Are you suggesting that there are more then one organizations involved in this, Quatre?"

"Possibly Duo, let's not forget about the past war experience. There is always more then just black and white."

"From my experience it's the grey matter which always causes the most trouble." Heero didn't like where this was going. This war was quickly becoming something large, the larger it got meant it would turn into a fight where minimal lives will be taken to a war where casualties will be at large.

"So what are we going to do about this new 'Gundam'?" Duo was finally over not being able to go home seeing how Hilde would be heading down to see him soon.

"I say we find out who this pilot is, confront them and see whose side they are on."

"Yah if they don't try to kill us then we know they are on our side, smart one Trowa." Duo huffed.

"No, Trowa's right. If they are on our side then we will get them to work with us and with any luck none of us will have to pilot a mobile suit again. We can get them to lead the mobile force." Heero spoke up. He really didn't want to fight again. Well correction, he would fight again, but he would never kill again. Being in a mobile suit meant the possibility that someone would get killed and he didn't want that on his hands.

"Alright then, how do you purpose we find this guy and confront him?" Duo still thought it was a bad idea bringing the Gundams back into their lives.

"I purpose we watch this guy, see if he strikes again, maybe he is following a pattern." Quatre begun.

"And what if this guy is good and doesn't follow one?" Trowa cut in.

"Then we make our own enemy warehouse to lure them in to it like a trap."

"I don't know, I think this guy would be too smart to not realize that we are setting him up." Heero shook his head. Unless… "You know we may just be able to pull off a trap if we borrow a few things from Preventors. We will send out signals that we are producing weapons of mass destruction, this guy may or may not be able to tell the difference depending on how well we code it."

"That's where I come in." Duo grinned. He was always especially good with crypting and hacking things.

"Then all we need to do is sit and wait for this guy to show himself." Wufei smiled.

He had been on Preventors for a few years now, this was something exciting compared to the everyday events that he was use to.

TBC

* * *

Reviews would be awesome right about now!! please rock my world and leave me a lil not to tell me if you loved it, hate it, should I never write again? I wanna hear what you guys think!

Till then,

Charlie

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Notes:  
See chapter 8! sorry sorry sorry! (oh but shit is gunna start going down soon!)

Warnings: bad language, blood, angst, lalalalala

Gundam Wing is not mine along with all the characters (but the new ones are mine!)

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9 

For two weeks after the first sighting of the Gundam the five ex pilots sat around with their eyes and ears opened. They kept their eyes on Preventors members who seemed to be acting strange. For all they knew, it could have been someone hanging around Preventors.

When they analyzed it further though, they couldn't come up with enough hard evidence that it was any one individual.

So yet again they sat and waited, after all, that was all that they could do considering they didn't have ant means of fighting this war just yet.

000

"So how are our plans coming along?"

"Very well Master Marquee. We are about to commence stage two in this fun game."

"Very well Natasha, Any news?" He looked at his mentor.

"Just that there is this organization of peasants from the colonies who say that it was in fact your Father's wish to see the earth destroyed."

"And what do these imps call themselves?"

"The Zealots sir. They plan on fighting you and your beliefs. Other then these twats getting in our way there is still the usual rebel teams from both sides saying that they will fight you to and the Zealots to see that nothing happens to neither the colonies or Earth."

"The Preventors?"

"No sir, but I do believe they alliance with them."

"Pesky critters need to be squished."

000

Heero walked into his office, sat down at his desk and turned on his computer not really expecting much of anything. It had been weeks since the Gundam first showed itself. They tried to send out signals of being an enemy warehouse; they even went as far as encrypting their message however the pilot didn't fall for it the slightest bit.

For now the Preventors mission was to keep Relena safe and hidden, that also meant that hardly anyone was allowed to come in contact with her, even Heero himself.

This time Heero had a message waiting for him when he turned on his computer. He read it once and the twice, printed up and copy and called the boys together so they could discuss this confusing message.

000

"_**Dear Mouse,**_

_**I hear that you and your pack are looking for me.**_

_**If you wish to have your minds at ease then meet me at**_

_**B55 Section C tonight at zero hundred hours.**_

_**Leave your weapons behind for this is merely a meeting of**_

_**Peace.**_

_**Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Cat**_

_**P.S Don't be late or you will never find out**_."

Duo finished reading the letter out loud to the group.

"A trap?" he had to ask

"Sounds like one to me. Look at how the referred to us as the Mouse, or rather Heero." Quatre analyzed the letter. "He even used the warehouse that we were trying to set up as a trap. Its like he is mocking us or something, showing that he is on top."

"Yah but how did he know my e-mail address?" Heero still thought that it was someone in the system, but who? 'Seth, Bailey, Jeremy…Tucker?' He just couldn't decide, nor did he have hard evidence that it was any of them.

Bailey showed some extreme interest in the new war and had previous experience with mobile suits.

Jeremy was just a creepy kid. Heero had a hard time believing that he was still in training… something was off about that boy.

Seth, they had previous suspicions when it came to them trying to figure out who the leak was.

And then there was Tucker. It was strange how he formed a bond so quickly with Heero. Sometimes he swore this guy was the only one who understood him.

So what was the deal? Who was this guy?

"What are we going to do?" Quatre studied the group.

"We just can't show. If this guy is in fact meeting us in peace then we can't just stand up an ally, but we also can't just walk in there under that same impression." Duo locked eyes with Heero searching for answers.

"We set a trap for him, but we don't want to harm him either." Heero suggested.

"So then how do we do that? This guy was smart enough to not get caught in our last trap." Trowa pointed out.

"Judging this guy, he probably already knows the surroundings as well as we do." Heero knew they were dealing with someone of high intelligence. Simple tactics were clearly out of the question, or were they?

This was a double edge sword. This guy is smart; therefore he would expect the guys to make an elaborate plan. Simple might be the key when it came to this guy.

"What do we know about this area?" Quatre asked the group, he didn't know it nearly as well as Heero, Duo and Wufei did from working in Preventors.

"It's an old abandoned alliance warehouse. A couple of floors high, it is surrounded by woods." Wufei was brief.

"Any way of getting your hands on the blueprints?" Heero asked. He wanted a visual so he could catch everyone up to speed.

"Consider it done. But it's a bit of a drive to get there so if we are going to act we better get going soon or we will be arriving just as the Gundam Pilot gets there, eliminating our possibility to have the element of surprise.

"I suggest we only send two in to 'meet' the pilot. Make them believe that only two of us showed." Quatre thought.

"And what of the others?" Trowa asked.

"They can wait in the woods undetected." Quatre stated matter of fact.

"We will plant bugs on the two that do go in so we can tell when this guy gets there. I don't think he will be using his mobile suit if he is sending us to this location." The group was following so far.

"Then the two will stall long enough for the rest of us to get there then we jump him and bring him back to a safe house where we can interrogate him." Quatre had the whole thing planned out.

"It's simple but lets hope it works." Trowa folded his arms and reviewed it in his head to make sure it all flowed properly.

"So who goes and who stays behind?" Duo asked.

"I'll go." Wufei offered to be one of the two who had to be face to face with this guy for a moment or two until the other three could act.

"And I'll go." Heero spoke up. Chances were that if this guy were to be hostile then the two that went in first would be in the most danger.

"Alright with that said, we three better get going now to camp out and wait. You two should leave two hours after us. That gives us enough time to get there before he does and hide ourselves." Quatre nodded to the group and stood up.

"Go on channel three, and from there we will communicate to one another." He concluded and then walked out of the room followed by the other two, so that they could quickly disuse their strategy on jumping this character without getting him hurt too seriously if at all.

TBC

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I have put so much work into this fic, so writing a lil review after reading this is the least you could do pouts alright sorry I'm just being a drama queen. But I still want you guys to review! please!

I hope to update soon, lets just cross our fingers  
Till then,

Charlie


End file.
